


Can't Let Go

by tulioandesmi



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, fluff and cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulioandesmi/pseuds/tulioandesmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Super quick drabble for Eli, who requested a fic of "Cain holding Abel’s hand while they’re walking somewhere/doing something, just in a really blase kind of way, like he’s not even really thinking about it, and Abel gets really blushy and embarrassed and Cain doesn’t even notice"<br/><3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Can't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elisetales](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elisetales).



> Super quick drabble for Eli, who requested a fic of "Cain holding Abel’s hand while they’re walking somewhere/doing something, just in a really blase kind of way, like he’s not even really thinking about it, and Abel gets really blushy and embarrassed and Cain doesn’t even notice"  
> <3

They’re on their way to the grocery store when it happens. Cain is ranting, as usual, because he’s pissed off, as usual. The old lady from across the street, the one whom the ex-fighter affectionately nicknamed _Staraya karga_ , is in a hurry to pass them once she spots Cain’s spiky hair, shoving Abel brusquely aside in order to hobble into her house as quickly as possible. Abel moves obligingly, stumbles a bit at her extra push, and his hand brushes against Cain’s before he can right himself. He wouldn’t have thought Cain noticed at all except for the way the colonial’s hand closes over his, tight and warm, even when Abel straightens up enough to resume walking properly.   

Abel glances over at his boyfriend, surprised and feeling his stomach do odd little flip-flops at Cain’s sudden display of PDA, but the ex-fighter is still ranting about how late Abel stays over at Keeler’s house and he doesn’t seem to have registered the fact that he’s holding Abel’s hand at all as he snarls something that sounds suspiciously like _fucking pansy-ass navigators and their fucking pansy-ass champagne_ — and Abel tries to be annoyed, he really does, but he can’t focus on Cain’s words at all with the darker man’s hand enveloping his, calloused thumb stroking across the back of Abel’s knuckles with a softness completely out of place in comparison to Cain’s usual rough grip.

Abel squirms a bit as warmth floods both his cheeks and his groin all at once, feeling his palm grow sweaty, and he wishes he’d thought to wipe it off before Cain took his hand, but he hadn’t been expecting it at all, because Cain never held his hand, not outside, anyways, too nervous to be open about it on Earth even if he’d never given a shit when they’d been on the Slepnir, not if all the rumours that filtered back to Abel about his own sexual activities with the fighter were anything to go by.

“—ck you blushing at, Ethan?” Cain’s voice breaks into his thoughts, and Abel blushes even more, feeling his fingers twitching around Cain’s and wondering how on Earth the ex-fighter is managing to stay so composed.

“Um,” Abel responds, because he has no idea what to say, because Cain finally called him Ethan, because they’re walking down the street and holding hands and going to buy groceries like the most normal couple Abel could ever have imagined, except completely abnormal because it’s _them_. The ex-navigator opens his mouth to speak, feeling his old scar stretch with the movement, but before he can voice his thoughts Cain starts running forwards abruptly and all Abel lets out is an undignified squeak as he’s unceremoniously dragged along.

“Got the door for you, Princess,” Cain grins, and Abel is startled to find that they’re already at the grocery store, Cain gripping the door with one hand and him with the other, and Abel can’t help the confused glance he sends at their clasped hands before quickly averting his gaze, moving forwards to enter the store, but another tug pulls him back and this time it’s Cain who’s standing still, it’s Cain who’s frozen into place as he stares down at their closely entwined fingers, and, as though Abel wasn’t shocked enough, it’s Cain who’s blushing ever-so-slightly when he turns his face back up to meet Abel's eyes.

“Oh,” Cain says, and Abel nods awkwardly, unwilling to let go even though he can still feel Cain’s befuddled glare burning into his skin. He loosens his fingers slightly to give Cain a chance to pull back nonetheless, but Cain’s hand immediately tightens over his and refuses to release him.

“Wha-?” Abel starts but never finishes, because Cain’s lips are suddenly pressing up against his, Cain’s tongue forcing his lips open and tangling with his own ferociously. Just as Abel starts to respond Cain pulls back slightly, hot breath mingling with the ex-navigator’s as he murmurs into Abel’s lips,

“ _Blyat_ — I just can’t let go.”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S., Cain nicknamed that lady 'old hag'. (She's not too fond of it, nor of him for that matter, but Cain pesters her anyways because she reminds him of Deimos' babushka back in the colonies and yeah, okay, maybe he kind of misses that old lady's sass.)


End file.
